


Baby Sitting

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Test Tubes Dragon Spawn and Demi-Gods, ttdsdg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You reap what you sow, Duo is reminded as he and the others are tricked into watching their children for a week while their wives take a vacation. Will the kids, or more importantly will the men survive?</p>
<p>This is a Test Tubes, Dragon Spawn and Demi-Gods fanfic. (Posted to another site along time ago.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> It should go without saying I don't own TTDSDG, I only sometimes used to play in the universe. Ages may be off in this for the kids, all traditional TT pairings are in place.

Duo climbed off of the shuttle, in his arms was a crying Jillian. He shuffled the baby to try and get her to stop crying while keeping Matthew attacked to his hand, and carrying his bag. Hilde was simply carrying her bag while trying to keep her Peter near her. The past few hours had been pure hell for the ex-Gundam pilot. Both boys had been nothing but demons, while the baby had kept getting sick. At least now they where on earth, and within a few hours they would be at Heero and Relena’s. Duo had been forced into this trip by his wife who was now grinning at him. She had something planned, he just knew it.

 

*~*

 

Chang Wufei and Sally attempted to get Lian and Liao onto the shuttle that would take them from China to Japan, where Heero and Relena where now living. The twins didn’t want to go, and where making their objections known.

 

“Women, can’t we drug them?” Wufei shouted to Sally.

 

Sally glanced once at her husband. Wufei was beginning to lose his cool, well for that matter she was too. So she took out a piece of candy and gave it to the little dragons. A few seconds went by and the twins fell asleep.

 

“You had that planed out?” Wufei asked.

 

Sally smiled and picked up Lian, putting the little girl’s head on her shoulder, while Wufei did the same with their son. They got on the transport and headed to Japan.

 

*~*

 

Dulcee shifted in her sleep and opened her green eyes to look at her fathers. They were taking one of Quatra’s private shuttles from L4 to earth. Everyone was going to Heero and Relena’s, the women had something planned and Trowa and Quatra had figured they didn’t want to miss this chance to be with their old friends. Quatra glanced at his daughter when she woke up, and gave the shuttle controls over to Trowa so he could move to pick up his little girl. He knew at four she could walk, he just didn’t want her to trip and hurt herself.

 

“You’re spoiling her little one.” Trowa called out.

 

“I know.” Quatra said, as he brought his daughter to the front so she could watch the stars go by.

 

He knew that she loved to watch the stars, more than anyone he knew.

 

“At least she’ll never have to know.” Quatra said softly.

 

“Know what?” Trowa asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“What it’s like to be at war.” Quatra finished.

 

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, both men thinking about their past and Dulcee enthralled with the stars.

 

*~*

 

Noin and Zecks stopped their car at the base of the steps of the mansion Relena and Heero now called home. They where just closing their doors when a boy of eight shot out of their car and up the steps. He wasn’t looking where he was going and ran into someone, knocking the poor boy over. The man he ran into looked at Zecks and smiled.

 

“Are you sure he’s not one of the Maxwells?”

 

They failed to noticed the other car that pulled up.

 

“Please tell me I didn’t just hear Heero Yuy make a joke.” Duo called out.

 

Heero grunted in reply, but Duo wasn’t done torturing his old friend.

 

“And did I just see you smile.”

 

“Nice to see you Heero, Zecks, Noin, and Relena.” Hilde said as she walked up, Jilly in her arms. “Go get the bags Duo.”

 

Duo went to get them, with Heero following to help, when they were both almost run over by braided boys.

 

Jarreth and Peter immediately started talking together as they followed their mother inside.

 

“I’m beat, you don’t know how hard it is to travel these days.” Duo said with a sigh as he got several of the bags, Heero grabbing the rest. “When is everyone else going to be getting here?”

 

“I’m not sure, sometime today.” Heero answered him.

 

“Do you have any idea what the women are planning?”

 

They entered the house and put the bags in the room that would be Duo’s for the next week.

 

“I’m not sure.” Heero answered.

 

Duo glanced once at his long time friend as they left the room together.

 

“And that doesn’t worry you?”

 

“Why should it?”

 

They entered the living room, Duo grabbing some food from the breakfast bar on his way in.

 

“So what do you girls have planned?” Duo asked.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough.” Noin told them sweetly.

 

Now Zecks even looked worried. Duo was about to comment further when someone rang the door. Heero opened it to reveal Wufei, Sally, and two very upset 8 year old dragons. Sally ushered the twins in while Heero smiled at Wufei.

 

“I think I’m going to faint, Heero just smiled twice in the same hour.” Duo called.

 

“Shut up Maxwell.” Wufei muttered. He entered the house, Heero and Duo helped him carry the bags to his room.

 

When they entered Zecks was trying to pull eggs out of his son’s hair, while Hilde had Peter’s hair down attempting to get some of the jam out before she forced him to take a bath. Matty and Jilly stood off to the side, smiles on the 7 and 4 year olds faces.

 

“I see you corrupted this one too.” Wufei said as they entered.

 

“I had nothing to do with this.” Duo said, trying to look innocent.

 

“Do I want to know?” Quatra asked as he entered the room.

 

“The Maxwell demons are living up to their names.” Noin muttered as she picked up Jarreth, and carried him to one of the bathrooms, Hilde followed with her son.

 

“All right what happened?” Heero demanded.

 

“Ask them.” Sally said pointing to the group of kids. Dulcee wasn’t among them yet, Trowa had decided to hold his daughter until everything was cleared up.

 

“Nori?” Heero asked his nine year old daughter, she glanced at the ground so he turned his attention to his six year old son, “Samuru?” 

 

“I didn’t do anything dad.” He called, and glanced at Matty. Sam then moved closer to Jillian.

 

“Lian, Liao what happened?” the twins glanced away, then Liao looked back at his father.

 

“Matthew called Jarreth a bad word, and Jarreth threw the jar of jam at him, but he missed and hit Peter instead. So Peter dumped the plate of eggs on Jarreth.”

 

“At least we know it was you’re monsters.” Wufei muttered, “I do not want you’re children corrupting mine Maxwell.”

 

Duo was saved from answering when two, now clean ten year old boys entered the room, followed by their wet mothers.

 

The rest of the night passed without incident, or at least as much as possible with 4 Maxwells in the house.

 

 

**~~***~~**

 

The next morning the ‘girls’ gathered on the porch, each of them with bags. They had been planning this vacation for months now, it would be just them without their children or husbands. They crept off, leaving only a note saying they would be back in a week and that the six men should be able to handle the nine children.

 

Duo woke up, expecting Hilde to be next to him. When he found she wasn’t there he figure she would be downstairs, so he slipped on cloths, checked on his children who where still sleeping and went downstairs. Amazed to find he was the only one awake, he wondered around until he found the note. His scream then rang through the air.

 

**

 

Quatra woke up at the sound of Duo’s scream and glanced over to where Trowa should have been. Noticing him not there, he went to where Dulcee had slept, father and daughter glanced up at him. 

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

“Sounded like Duo.” Trowa said. 

 

The two men left their room to see what Duo had been screaming about.

 

**

 

Duo watched as his friends ran into the room. Heero of course had his gun out and Wufei had drawn his sword. Zecks looked for all the world like he would love to have a gun. And the children had simply come following their fathers.

 

“Duo what’s wrong?” Quatra asked.

 

“This is horrible.” The braided man muttered. Zecks walked over and grabbed the note, noting Heero had put his gun away.

 

“It’s a note.” He said somewhat amazed, and glanced at the American to see if he had gone crazy.

 

“Read it.” Duo ordered.

 

“Ok,” Zecks said not seeing the importance of the note, however fear showed in his eyes when he skimmed it. “‘Dear everyone, Sorry about the way we’re doing this but we need a break from all of you. We’re really sorry to Quatra and Trowa, we hope you understand why we’re doing this, but we didn’t see any other way. By the time you’re reading this, assuming Duo was the first one to find this and woke all of you up, we should be out of the country. You see we all need a vacation, so we decided to take it together, just no guys or kids. All of you got breaks from us during the war, so we’re taking a little one from you. We’ll be back in a week. Oh and don’t bother to find us, Sally worked out a deal with the Preventors to get us new identities for a short time, plus we’re spending cash. See you guys in a week’” Zecks finished reading and decided he needed a seat somewhere.

 

“Ok, let’s look at this way. Its one week, Trowa and I take care of Dulcee with out any trouble all the time.” Quatra said, picking up his daughter while he was talking.

 

“But we have all the help we need any time we need it.” Trowa reminded him.

 

At that point a fight broke out between Matty and Peter, Duo had to get Heero to help him break it up.

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

“So what should we do?” Quatra asked softly.

 

“We divide them up.” Zecks answered, grabbing his son before he could do any damage.

 

“How?” Wufei asked.

 

“Simply, Trowa gets one, Quatra gets one, Duo gets two, Heero gets two, Wufei gets two, and I get one.” Zecks answered.

 

“Why do I get two?” Duo demanded.

 

“Because you have three children, everyone should watch theirs, Quatra takes Dulcee, and Trowa watched Jilly.” Zecks answered simply.

 

Avoiding the death looks coming from the three men, Zecks left the room with his son in his arms.

 

*~*

 

For the next three days the children acted like little angels. Then men had finally relaxed and where napping around the TV, when suddenly a crash sounded from the other side of the house. Looking up they noticed the only child in the room was Dulcee.

 

“I’ll kill them.” Duo muttered and ran out of the room followed by the others.

 

When they reached the room, Heero almost wished he had stayed with Dulcee.

 

The expensive china cabinet was knocked over, but that’s not how the china in it had been broken. The children had been throwing it around the room. Matty had somehow managed to get his hands on chocolate syrup, and had covered the previously white carpets with it. Any places not covered with the chocolate where covered in other sticky colored substances that Lian and Liao had gotten out of the refrigerator. As for his cute sweet children, both of them had tied up Peter and Jarreth tighter, but first they had dressed them in girl’s cloths, complete with the makeup.

 

The men entered the war room, forgetting about Jillian. Just as they passed through the door it slammed shut. Since none of them had lost their training they turned quickly around, managing not to bump into each other.

 

“This feels more dangerous than any OZ base I ever broke into.” Duo muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. 

 

Zecks smiled a grim smile and looked at their prison. He noted someone had untied Jarreth and Peter. Then he also realized all of the children where holding things in their hands, looking at their fathers.

 

“I’m getting a very bad feeling about this.” Quatra said. Trowa nodded.

 

“Liao, Lian, put down what ever you’re holding and come over here.” Wufei demanded.

 

That was the sign the kids had been waiting for. A sudden barrage of water balloons filled with who knows what hit the men. That was followed by soda being sprayed on them with water guns. The men took cover behind an over turned table.

 

“Any ideas?” Duo asked.

 

“I told you, you’re children have warped mine.” Wufei muttered.

 

“I do.” Heero answered, he’s eyes got very cold.

 

“Don’t say we kill them.” Duo muttered.

 

Heero pulled his gun and fired into the ceiling, hitting a water main making it burst. The cold water rained down making the children shriek.

 

“Charge!” Heero called and ran forward grabbing the first two kids he came to.

 

The others followed his example and grabbed anyone they could.

 

An hour later Heero had his two charges cleaned and pinned down. Jarreth and Matty tried very hard to get away from their ‘uncle’ and found themselves unable to. Everyone else entered with their kids.

 

“What do we do with them now?” Wufei asked, glaring at Nori and Peter.

 

“We keep them chained.” Heero said and pulled out handcuffs, while still keeping the boys pined.

 

“Isn’t that a little much?” Quatra asked.

 

“And won’t our wives be mad?” Duo wondered.

 

“It’s necessary,” Heero said and snapped the handcuff closed on the boys, keeping them chained to the wall, “we only take them off to feed, bathe, and get them to the bathroom.”

 

The others added their charges, and set about cleaning the room. Their wives may kill them but at least they would know where the kids where. All the while Dulcee slept with a smile on her face.


End file.
